catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Lilykit looked at Locuskit then padded away. Swiftflight padded over to Hawkfire and dropped a plump rabbit infront of her; his green eyes shadowed with concern. "Hawkfire, I brought you something to eat," he meowed, nudging the rabbit closer. Heatherdove, whose ribs were also showing, looked at the rabbit longingly, but didn't say anything for she didn't want to be rude. She turned to her four kits who were paddling against her stomach. I'm not producing enough milk for them... Swiftflight glanced at Heatherdove and blinked. Wow, I never even realized how skinny she is... he thought. But Greenleaf is only just ending, there's plenty of prey! he shook his head. Whatever the reason, he needed to get Heatherdove to eat. He padded over to the fresh kill pile, and returned with a rabbit in his jaws. He dropped in infront of Heatherdove. "Here, you need to eat," he meowed. Heatherdove turned away and let out a rasping cough. (It's a new sickness I made up. It's when a Queen's milk begins to quickly dry up. The symptoms are coughing, stomachaches, and being unable to eat. It's a new and deadly disease that starves both the Queen and the Kits. It's a brand new disease, so there is no cure or name for it yet. Oh, and one other thing. It happens to be very contagious. =D) Dawnkit wailed. Heatherdove went over to her and began to groom her ears. "It's alright, Dawnkit." (What's Dawnkit's power, anyways?) (They have powers?!?!?!) Eaglewing padded to his mate. (Oh, yes. A whole prophecy in fact. Sorry that I didn't tell you when I offered you one to roleplay, but I haven't thought up the idea yet.) Heatherdove bleakly pressed into his fur. (Um....*shrugs*) (You'll have to think of it soon.) HEatherdove coughed once again. Eaglewing purred. Mallowkit was batting a leaf around, using her acute sense of smell to keep from losing it. Everpaw sat beside the family, her head lying on Lightningpaws' shoulder, "Kits," she purred. Lightningpaw glanced up at the older warriors, proud to be in their presense. (Berrykit is the same as Lionblaze. She's a natural fighter, but she's not invincible. She has unbelievably amazing courage and strength, and confidence) Locustkit purred and pounced on the leaf that his sister was chasing. Hawkfire padded back in the camp, a plump squirrel clamped in her jaws. "Kits, I brought you something yummy to eat!" she purred. She dropped it in front of Locustkit, Berrykit, Branchkit, and Mallowkit. "Eat up." The orange tabby she-cat turned away and got a blackbird for herself, and began eating it rapidly. Locustkit tore into the squirrel and swallowed a mouthful. His mouth watered. "DELICIOUS!" he yowled. Berrykit tore off a mouthful. Rose padded in, she smelled the squirrel, she watched them eat. Thymepaw: I want to be a warrior! Bramblestripes padded into WindClan camp with some plump prey in his jaws. He was a quick warrior, with fast paws and his eyes rarely missed anything. The prey he had caught today was two large rabbits and a small eagle. That had been the hardest to catch. He would have to speak to Sunblaze; he had strained his back legs jumping to catch it. But it wasn't paining him, so he was sure he could continue his duties. He padded to the fresh-kill pile and placed his prey on it. Then he took a smaller rabbit, probably the catch of an apprentice, and settled down in the shade of the warrior's den to eat. It tasted good, especially good for this late in Green-leaf, and Bramblestripes enjoyed it. He lifted his yellow eyes to ThunderClan’s territory, and saw the leaves starting to amber as Leaf-fall drew near. But he was a warrior and would fight hard for his Clan, give his life for the kits and have all his claws ripped out, one by one for the elders. As an apprentice, he had decided to prove that WindClan was not the weakest Clan out of the five. ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, even BloodClan in the Twoleg Place thought WindClan could not survive harsh winters. Bramblestripes would always fight hard and no other-Clan warrior would say otherwise. (Mousestep here! Hope that my entry (see above) is ok, it's 227 words, is that enough? I hope so as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks, Mousestep 21:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) (You don't need an entry. You can just RP) 18:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Shadowfeather stood outside the camp, a nervous look on her face. She was waiting for a warrior to come out, she had something to say. Swiftflight scented ShadowClan, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He padded towards the entrance, and his eyes widened at the sight of Shadowfeather. "Shadowfeather, what brings you here?" Shadowfeather looked down at the ground, left of her paw. "I feel as if I am not needed in ShadowClan anymore, as if I've been sucked of my strength. I wish to speak to your leader, or deputy, Swiftflight. Are they here?" Petalfur plops down. "I'm bored."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Swiftflight narrowed his eyes. "Do something useful then," he meowed, indicating the low fresh kill pile with his tail. "Go hunt." Petalfur: *stands up* "Fine." *Flounces towards entrance*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Swiftflight rolled his eyes, and began to lap at his silver pelt. (you don't have to leave your siggie afterwards you know ;) - Nightfall) (oh... Thanks!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Petalfur: *pads back in with a mouse and a rabbit, drops them on the the FKP* "Done, and I'm STILL bored!" Swiftflight didn't look up from his wash. "It's not my job to entertain you," he meowed. Petalfur tackles Swiftlight meowing"THen I'll do it myself!" Swiftflight's eyes widened as he rolled over on the dusty ground. "Rowr...-Petalfur Nibbles on his ear- Shadowfeather lay outside the warriors' den. She was nervous about being in WindClan, and nervous about asking Cloudstar if she should could teach the whole clan about night hunting, and everything special about ShadowClan like there fightning moves and there ambush attacks, and becoming shadows. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Swiftflight shook her off. He stood off and shook the dust of his pelt. Petalfur tumbles off of him. "Awwww man!!".She stalks off. Shadowfeather hauled herself up, and walked over to Cloudstar. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked up. "Cloudstar, I think I have some ShadowClan skills that will benifit WindClan if they learn them. Although, some will need the cover of the bushes to work correctly." Cloudstar's ears pricked. She had a feeling that Shadowfeather would be a very loyal WindClan cat, especially if she was already willing to share some of ShadowClan's secrets with them. "Shadowfeather, I'm honored you would share some of ShadowClan's skills with us," she meowed. Shadowfeather nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Cloudstar. You won't regret it." She had a feeling she would fit in well with WindClan. Everything was going to be fine. (IRC RP?) (Sure - Nightfall) 'Later' Shadowfeather walked into camp, a limp bird in her jaws. She dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, and wandered off in search of her new apprentice. "Midnight?" She called. "Training, I'm going to teach you a simple battle move!" Shadowfeather lay in the medicine den, sick. She coughed. "Ugh, I hate being sick!" She rasped, rolling onto her back Hawkfire slipped in the medicine den, her pale green eyes dull and her fur matted. "Sunblaze?" she rasped. The golden tabby medicine cat looked up from where he was chewing a catmint pulp for Shadowfeather. "What is it?" Sunblaze asked. Hawkfire groaned and fidgeted. "Bellyache." Sunblaze flicked his tail to his herb stores. "Find some watermint and a poppy seed, and eat it. The poppy seed should help you sleep, and the watermint will make your belly feel better." Hawkfire nodded and chewed the watermint, eyes watering at the taste. Breezestorm padded in with a stalk of catmint, his eyes were narrowed to slits Locustkit opened his jaws, drinking in the sweet, delicious scent of catmint. "CATMINT!" he squealed. He lunged for the taste green stalks that Breezestorm had, mouth watering. Mallowkit, sensing her littermates attempt, jumped up and knocked Locustkit away. "Those aren't for you, mousebrain. The clan needs it for Leaf-bare, when cats get sick of Greencough." Lilypaw was talking with dreamfrost while brownstripe was washing Sunstone's ruffled fur. Shadowfeather padded in, amber eyes dark. She was tired, she had stayed outside to watch camp all night. She headed to the warriors' den, and plopped in her large moss nest. Foxmask looked at Shadowfeather and licked her ear. "Tell the others... I will be gone on a journey. If I don't come back..." Shw whipped her tail over her ear. "Whateva..." Silverdapple looked around the camp, her blue eyes clouded with pain from the murder of her apprentice, Lightningpaw. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 20:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Locustpaw and Berrypaw very in a vicious playfight, and didn't notice Silverdapple. Littlefern sat just behind them, her pale blue gaze clouded with concern for Hawkfire and Silverdapple. [[User:Hawkfire98|'HAWKFIRE98']] 22:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Swiftflight sighed and sat down. He would miss Hawkfire, he really would. Cloudstar tore at a rabbit, she didn't really feel like joining her Clanmates tonight, so she lay stretched out alone at the front of her den. Midnight and Pheasantpaw were deep in conversation, trying to decide who was better, TigerClan, or LionClan. Their bickering reached Swiftflight, and he pricked his ears to listen. "TigerClan cats hunt at night," Midnight explained. "They're stealthier, and can execute surprise attacks easier. LionClan are too big to do something like that." Pheasantpaw's ear twitched. "But LionClan are strong, fierce, and brave. If TigerClan did surprise them with an attack, they would be smart, and maybe even so smart, that they'd be prepared. They could claw those Tigers to shreds." Pheasantpaw debated. Swiftflight shook his head, feeling a twinge of amusement. (You guys don't have to sign after you leave a message ;) - Nightfall) Locustfire rubbed against Rosethorn, circling her calmly and licking her cheek. "I love you so much. I couldn't ask for a better mate or friend," he meowed. Berryfrost watched from behind a tree, dark green eyes narrowed to slits. Fury seethed her through the tips of her ears to her claws. "Watch out, you two, I'll make my move soon," she hissed to herself silently. Rosethorn purred and rubbed against him, she felt so happy. She flet she could explode with joy. "I love you more. I wouldn't want anyone else." Midnight smiled to himself from where he sat in his favorite sun spot, watching his sister. He was so happy for her! A flash of white in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned around to see Berryfrost glaring at the two from behind a tree. Something came over Midnight when he saw the look in her eyes. She was going to hurt them, he knew it; she was going to try and hurt his sister...Midnight narrowed his eyes. No, she wouldn't. Not while he was around. A growl excaped Berryfrost and she whipped around, nodding slightly to midnight. She bounded down the meadow, wind streaming through her fur, and the snow crunching beneath her paws. No cat could see her. Her pure white pelt blended into the snow. Locustfire smiled at Midnight, who was looking angry about something. "What's the matter, Midnight?" he called gently. Midnight would warn them later, he didn't want to worry them; not now. "It's nothing," he called back, smiling reassuringly. He sighed, and sat back. The way that Locustfire and Rosethorn were pressed against each other so lovingly, made Midnight feel rather empty and lonely. Why, he didn't know. Locustfire nodded and padded over to his new brother-in-law. He had seen the flash of loneliness in the young black tom's eyes, and became sympathetic. "She'll come across to you someday, bro. I bet it will be soon." Locusatfire tilted his head towards the lightening sky, tail flicking. Birds chirped and flew in the milky-colored sky. It was dawn, which meant it was time for patrolling. Rosethorn purred and followed him, he looked at her brother. "You okay?" Midnight blinked at Locustfire's words. For a moment he thought of Briarshade...she made him feel...well, he couldn't even put into words in his own mind. He nodded, and turned to Rosethorn. "Yeah, I'm okay." he smiled and licked her cheek. Rosethorn nodded and purred. She licked his ear and pressed against Locustfire. Locustfire returned the lick lovingly, then looked towards the Highrock. "Cloudstar, can I lead a hunting patrol?" he asked. Rosethorn blinked and licked her paw, she looked around. Cloudstar looked over and nodded, noticing that the amount of prey on the pile had gone down quite a bit since the last patrol. "Yes, go ahead and take whoever you'd like." Pheasantwing pricked her ears, seeing her chance. "Locustfire, may I join you?" The ginger tabby warrior smiled and nodded. He led Pheasantwing, Rosethorn, and any other cat that wishes to join him towards the thorn barrier. "We need to leave soon. It's almost nighttime," he meowed. Rosethorn nodded and pressed against him. Pheasantwing nodded in agreement and followed them. ---- A ginger furred tom with yellow eyes dashed in alone, eyes sharp. "WindClan!" He yowled out, "Theres no time to explain why I'm here," He meowed with a cold politeness, "Just LISTEN!" Locustfire snarled, baring sharp white teeth. His fur fluffed up around his neck, his tail, and along his spine, making him look fierce. "GET OUT! WindClan doesn't want to hear your news!" He stepped protectively in front of Rosethorn, tail lashing. The tom narrowed his eyes, "I didn't come to harm you or your little clanmates, and since when were you the leader, Locustfire?" "Ichi?" Rabbit-tail thought. "Where's Cloudstar, or the deputy?" Firefang demanded. Leopardgaze padded in. Rosethorn hid behind Locustfire. Swiftflight narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" came Cloudstar's voice. The ginger-and-white she-cat sprang forward and stepped up to Firefang, her long tail lashing. Firefang looked at her, and sat down. "I have come to warn you. There has been an outbreak of rabies, and the target or the bringers of it, are wolves. Watch for any animal that has red eyes, or are foaming at the mouth. Sasuke, Ichi, I, and a few other rogues with influence on Twolegplace are working together to fight against them. ThunderClan and the other clans are kind enough to let us set up bases for places of operations. Remember, cats can contract rabies also." Cloudstar blinked, and Pheasantwing let out a gasp from where she sat beside Barkfoot. Cloudstar turned and surveyed the surprised, fearful expressions on her Clanmates faces before turning back to Firefang. "Oh Firefang, I didn't recognize you at first..." she couldn't hide the fear in her voice. "Rabies? Are you sure?" Firefang snorted, "Well, yes. If someone is foaming at the mouth and acting like a mad man, they have rabies." He meowed with a cold politeness. A low growl rose in Cloudstar's throat, and Swiftflight took a step forward. He looked as if he were about to retort angrily, but Cloudstar held up a tail to silence him. "Thank you for the warning, we'll be sure to keep a look out." she meowed rather stiffly. He nodded, "Your welcome." He replied, shooting a cold and icy glare at Swiftflight. He stood up, and ran out of the camp, heading back to his temp. base in ThunderClan. Sparrowpaw pads out of the Apprentice den and glares around camp she looks up at Cloudstar "Oh i'm going for a walk ok" Cloudstar narrowed her eyes at Sparrowpaw. "Not without a warrior," she meowed. "From now on...oh, I'll just tell this to the whole Clan." Waggling her haunches, she sprung up onto the large boulder where she held Clan meeting. "Let all cats of WindClan gather for a Clan meeting!" she called. Swiftflight looked up from where he had been talking quietly with Pheasantwing. Pheasantwing let out a small sigh as her conversation was interrupted, and Swiftflight shot her a stern look as he turned towards the boulder. Midnight, his stomach still turning slightly sat down, curling his tail around his paws. Spottedkit's face appeared at the nursery entrance. Sparrowpaw looks at Cloudstar "Aw"she lets out a soft mew Mudkit skidded out of the nursery, looking wide eyed at Cloudstar. "Woa...." * Foxkit comes out of the nursery. She takes a small vole from the fresh-kill pile. Sparrowpaw pads over to Darkfang "Hey want to go on a walk to the Riverclan border"She whispers "Sparrowpaw," Swiftflight meowed, his tail lashing. The silver tabby had walked up to talk to Darkfang about hunting patrols, and had heard Sparrowpaw's question. "We need you for a hunting patrol, not to go gallivanting off to the RiverClan border with Darkfang." Sparrowpaw sighs Only if I could do something I like! she thought "Ok I'll go hunting" She sighs agian Mudkit ran outside with Foxkit and Gorsekit. "Let's explore!" Gorsekit looks around she stares at Cloudstar Cloudstar lay stretched out in her favorite sun spot, talking with Stonefrost. Even the weak leaf bare sun light turned the ginger on her white fur to flame. Spottedkit padded out of the nursery, and stretched, opening her mouth wide in a yawn. She noticed Gorsekit and padded over, sitting down beside the white kit. "Why are you staring at Cloudstar?" she inquired, following her gaze. Gorsekit looks at Spottedkit " I don't know" she mews "Er, okay," Spottedkit meowed, her ear twitching. Gorsekit turn around and looks at Sparrowpaw "Whos that?" she mews to spottedkit Spottedkit narrowed her eyes. "That is Sparrowpaw. She's so grouchy and rude," Spottedkit shook in disapproval, as if politeness was one of the most important things in the world, and impoliteness should be punished. Gorsekit looks at her "She doesn't seem rude" she mews "Trust me, she can be. She's always scowling under her breath when she's asked to do a task, sometimes she even talks back to the warriors." Spottedkit lashed her flecked tail. Gorsekit looks at her "I'm not scared of her watch" She crouches and leaps on Sparrowpaw's tail. Sparrowpaw lets out a yelp. Sparrowpaw turns around she unsheathes her claws "Maybe you should tell your new friend not to pounce on my tail!" she growls at Spottedkit Mudkit squeaked and ran towards Sparrowpaw. "Stop Sparrowpaw! Their both kits!" Sparrowpaw let out a snort "Just tell them not to pounce on my tail. Ok!"she mews Sparrowpaw crawls back to the Apprentice den Mudkit turned to Gorsekit. "Are you okay?" Gorsekit nodded "I-I don't think she's rude I think she needs more sleep" she mews Mudkit sighs. "Want to go back to exploring?" Gorsekit looks at her "O-Ok" she mews she looks at Cloudstar she crouches down and starts sneaking up behind her Whiteflower pads out of the Elder's den she crawls over to Spottedkit and Mudkit "Hello" Mudkit looks at where Whiteflower came out. "Are you a elder?" Whiteflower nodded "Yes I am a elder" She looks up where Gorsekit was sneaking behind CLoudstar "Who's your friend?" she mews Mudkit glanced at Gorsekit. "Oh, thats Gorsekit. Me and her are Friends." Whiteflower looked at Gorsekit. Gorsekit pounced on Cloudstar's tail Mudkit gasped and watched Gorsekit play with Cloudstar's tail. Gorsekit ran back down to Mudkit Mudkit yawned. "I'm hungry. I'm going to ask Iceberry if I can eat." Gorsekit looked at Mudkit "Hey Mudkit! Can we see what its like outside the camp?" she whispered Before Mudkit went inside the Nursery she turned around and stared at Gorsekit. "Kits aren't aloud without at least one warrior. Should we ask a warrior?" Mudkit turned to the nursery and glanced inside. "Should we bring Foxkit?" Gorsekit nodded Mudkit ran inside the den. "Foxkit, were going in the forest!" Gorsekit runs outside the camp not waiting for Mudkit or Foxkit Mudkit walked out of the Nursery and looked for Gorsekit. "Gorsekit?" Mudkit spun around looking for the kit. Whiteflower pads out of camp Mudkit looked around slowly. Maybe she has found Spottedkit or Frostkit. Maybe she has no time for me. Maybe I am breaking the Windclan Bloodline! But is that breaking the warrior code? Whiteflower padded over to Mudkit and put Gorsekit down "Hi Mudkit!"Gorsekit mewed Mudkit snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Gorsekit. "Have you seen Foxkit? I can't find her." Gorsekit shook her head "Nope but I saw Branchpaw outside the camp" she mewed "The Medicine Cat?" Asks Mudkit. Gorsekit nodded "Hello" Foxkit says as she pads in the den. "So what's all this about the forest?" "Frostkit. I think they are going outside camp. Want to go?" "Sure." Frostkit says as she gets up and brushes off the moss/bedding. Whiteflower sighed. Gorsekit jumps on Frostkit's tail. Whiteflower looks up "Well if you kits get punished" she paused "You'll haft to check my fur for ticks" she warned Foxkit suddenly turned to Whiteflower and says, "Gorsekit, Mudkit, Frostkit, and me are going. A warrior is coming with us, too." She seems to not be afraid of her even when she warned her, as Foxkit was still standing strong defending Gorsekit and Frostkit. Gorsekit sneaks up behind Foxkit not hearing what Whiteflower said. Whiteflower let out a purr "Fine" she mews "but if you do get punished tell Cloudstar my idea we need more apprentice to check my fur for ticks." she paused "because one ''of the apprentice is to lazy to even bring us some prey" (Oh yea when she said that she meant Sparrowpaw :P Mudkit turned her head to Foxkit. "Who is the Warrior?" Gosekit nodded and looked at Foxkit "Whiteflower. We will be taking Swiftflight with us." Suddenly she whispered to Gorsekit and Mudkit. 'if he aggrees to go with us' Then she turns back to Whiteflower and says, "Yes, Sparrowpaw is A LITTLE LAZY." Foxkit makes sure that Sparrowpaw '''might' be able to hear it. "Of course, if we get in trouble we wound take full responsibilty and.." Foxkit sneers a bit "Clean your ticks.." Mudkit dipped her head and started to walk towards to camp entrance. Gorsekit ran ahead of Mudkit and ran outside the camp Through the camp, all the cats, including Cloudstar heard a yowl. "MUDKIT!" Gorsekit ran in "Cloudstar! Cloudstar!" she yowled Whiteflower looked at Gorsekit "What's wrong all we heard was a yowl it was "MUDKIT!" did you kits get into trouble?" she mewed "Hurry! Don't let him take me!" Came the loud voice of Mudkit. Gorsekit let out a wail Frostkit ran into Cloudstar's den as fast as she could, panting. "CLOUDSTAR! A rougue is taking Mudkit to BloodClan! You've got to help her! Foxkit is yapping at him, i think that she's trying to distract him. I don't know what she's trying to do.. And when we get back, We will explain!" She started to sob with tears "Don't let her die..." Daisy padded in "Mudkit? Mudkit?" she mewed Mudkit wandered into camp. Her fur was bloody, and her claws had Sneer's fur in it. Her eyes were small. She ran into the clearing and fell down. "Where is Gorsekit?" "Mudkit!" Daisy mewed "Gorsekit is fine she's with Whiteflower. Anyway Scrappy's sorry and he also told me to tell you he doesn't want to live" she mewed Mudkit blinked. "If he is dying, I hope he does not end up with the Dark Forest. He should live in Starry Skies, or Starclan." "Starry skies? yes he should. He will die someday he hasn't ate in days" she mewed saddly "I made a Idle threat. I was overreacting. Is he dead yet?" Asked Mudkit. Daisy shook her head "No he's not dead yet and I don't know if you was overreacting. He has a sof t spot because he's half kittypet. My mother took me and my father took him when we were 6 moons old" she mewed Mudkit stood up. "Get Sunblaze." "Oh ok" she ran in a den she steped on Sparrowpaw's tail "HEY! this is the apprentice den! not the KITTYPET DEN! " she yowled Daisy looked shocked "Sorry!" Sparrowpaw let out a yowl "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" she yowled Rockey dropped Mudkit down and then looked around "Is Swiftflight around?" Daisy ran behind Rockey chased by Sparrowpaw "Kittypet intruder! Kittypet intruder!" she yowled Rockey spat at Sparrowpaw "i was a windclan cat" Sparrowpaw spats back at him "SHUT UP LONER!" she looks at Daisy "KITTYPET INTRUDER!" she yowls "Stop! Sparrowpaw! They took be back to camp after... well.... uh.... I went to BloodClan." Foxkit slaps Sparrowpaw on the left. "Shut up. Rockey WAS a Windclan cat so he has WindClan blood. Just a little, OK? And that kittypet is fine!" She slaps her on the right. (:D Man i just thought that was too funny so i added that XD) Sparrowpaw slaps her 3 time "First 1 for going out of camp, The second slap for slapping me , The third slap was just for fun! and WHY IS THERE SO MUCH CLANLESS CATS IN HERE!"she meowed Foxkit slaps Sparrowpaw 10 times. "Ok LISTEN UP!!" She screams in her ears. "Clanless cats are fine!!! That rougue is a rougue HE'S OK!!!! GAHHH!!! DID YOU HEAR ME WHEN I SAID YOU WERE LAZ-" She puts her paws over her own mouth and her eyes get wide as she sees everyone including Cloudstar and Mudkit looking at her with surprise. Mudkit's eyes start to grow dull. She turned to Sparrowpaw. "My name is Mud. My leader is Firefang. I am a Bloodclan kit." Mudkit's Amnesia began to set in. She wandered into the medicine cat den. Sparrowpaws eye grew wide "Whats the matter with her?!" she whispered "What.... Tell me more about this Firefang." Foxkit was walking around Mudkit in a circle, as if she we floating. "Wait a second.. she as Amnesia... I'll try to jog her memory. Mud! You are not Mud! You are Mudkit! You are a kit of Windclan! There is no such thing as BloodClan!" I know it's wrong to lie to her, but i better just let her forget about BloodClan. "Your leader is Cloudstar! Firefang is... DEAD! He is a cat of the Dark Forest " Alive. Although i have to snap her out of this.. i must try... She then smacks Mudkit. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" "Listen, Sparrowpaw. She has Anmesia. I'm trying to snap her out of it. Sorry for slapping you. I.. Uh... get crazy sometimes." Foxkit laughs a little after whispering to Sparrowpaw Sparrowpaw nodded "Thats no way to snap a kit out of something! here let me show you" she mewed nicely "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she smacks her 200 times "Uh i think she has suffered enough..." Foxkit mewed politley. "I mean she got knocked out..." Sparrowpaw gives her Mudkit "Here just take her to the nursery and act like nothing happened ok" she mewed "Did you say Dark Forest?" Cried Mudkit. "No! She didn't she said ohh Starry skies now go to the nursery" she mewed Mudkit's eyes fogged over. "He's coming! Hurry! Get Foxkit! He's back! He's going to rip us apart!" Screeched Mudkit. "What!???" she looked at Foxkit "Take her to the nursery she needs some sleep!" she mewed' Foxkit comes in and says "Whats wrong Mudkit? I was just talking to Scrappy" Foxkit then listens to Sparrowpaw and takes her to the nursery. She then grabs Poppy seeds. "Here, eat these." Then Foxkit does a small 'phew' and runs back to talk with Scrappy Scrappy let out a cough Mudkit ran inside the Nursery. Gorsekit ran up to Scrappy and let out a angry hiss "Hey! He is not such an enemy! He is kind of nice now that i sorta know him." She says at Gorsekit. Mudkit went outside. "Foxkit. I see something next to Scrappy." She whispered to Foxkit. "It's Sneer. The cat who put you in that condition. I mean, your arm is dislocated and you forgot me as your sister.. Do not get close to that figured outline." Foxkit whispers back Sneer snarled. "We will be rivals, FOREVER!" Sneer vanished in a puff of Smoke. Swallowflight ran outside the nursery "Stay away from my kit you rogue!"she yowled "Gorsekit in the nursery now!" she wailed "Thats right! Go back to the Dark Forest, where you belong!" Foxkit murmurs a small 'wimp. he was scared that we were gonna kill him when he was already dead. haha.' Foxkit then laughs a little Swallowflight pads a little up to Scrappy "YOU TO ROGUE STAY AWAY FROM MY KIT! OR DIE!" she hissed "he is fine, ok? He will not kill her or harm her for any reasons." Foxkit says to Swallowflight Swallowflight grumbled she padded into the nursery "Gorsekit! You won't be able to play with Foxkit, Frostkit and Mudkit anymore or even go close to any past rogue!" she mewed sternly Gorsekit let out a wail "That doesnt help her! Friendship is better than protection! We saved her from Sneer! Me and Mudkit killed her! And you know, i do sharing tounges by myself! So yes i get cleaned" SHe said stubbornly to the queen Swallowflight let out a growl "Stay away from my kit!" she growled Mudkit blinks. "That's fine with me. I am going to find my parents once and for all." "I woud prefer staying away from youuuuuu..." she curls her lip and Swallowflight and goes face to face with Swallowflight. Then she says to Mudkit, "I would rather you in here though..." Gorsekit stared saddly at Foxkit and Mudkit Whiteflower put Mudkit down Mudkit turned to Foxkit. "I bet Sneer is behind this! He is tearing WindClan apart!" Swallowflight called Gorsekit "Come we need to get something to eat and the past rogue kits can stay and starve" she mewed meanly Gorsekit followed swallowflight with a tears in her eyes "Actually.." Foxkit grins. "I can do what i want." then she walks over to Gorsekit and says, "It's okay. I'll get you out of this somehow." She goes to Mudkit. "I heard him saying that he wanted him and Scrappy to lead Windclan." Scrappy fell down and fell asleep' Swallowflight hissed at Foxkit "Gorsekit come! We need to eat!" she mewed Gorsekit sighed and followed Mudkit gasped. "Swallowflight might of just broke the warrior code!" "how dare she" Foxkit says sort of pleased that she lead Swallowflight into breaking the warrior code. "Foxkit, let's go out and hunt." Without anyone hearing she whispered to Foxkit. "In BloodClan, they taught me how to hunt." "I know already. I taught Scrappy Oh that reminds me, i forgot about that mouse i caught. Come on lets go."